


Cardigan

by AnnLaurens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLaurens/pseuds/AnnLaurens
Summary: Es un sentimiento de nostalgia que le abraza el pecho, cuando la llave no entra en la perilla y le recuerda frunciendo los labios, haciéndole a un lado para abrir, es cuando aún guarda el azúcar en la repisa más baja, junto al café. Él no lo toma, pero lo más difícil ha sido quitarse esas costumbres.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> El título no tiene mucha relación con la historia, pero TS me inspiró.
> 
> Dedicado a mi bella AJ, el Tony de mi Stephen en esta y muchas vidas más.

Ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo, todo lo mal, todo lo bien que cierra hace tiempo, ¿sigue doliendo? En realidad no. Es un sentimiento de nostalgia que le abraza el pecho, cuando la llave no entra en la perilla y le recuerda frunciendo los labios, haciéndole a un lado para abrir, es cuando aún guarda el azúcar en la repisa más baja, junto al café. Él no lo toma, pero lo más difícil ha sido quitarse esas costumbres. 

Christine sirve vino dentro de su copa por tercera vez en la noche, cuestiona bromeando en qué momento se convirtió en un rompecorazones. ¿Lo es? Stephen sonríe con los labios entumecidos por el frío. Tal vez, pero...  
¿No es a él a quien han roto el corazón?  
Ella se encoge de hombros, será una buena anécdota para nuestros hijos, asegura. 

Stephen le cree, es tan lista que aún se sorprende cuando al encontrarse completamente ebrios, ella confiesa lo mucho que le extraña, todo lo que le ha llorado por las noches, con el teléfono en mano con un anhelo que no puede ser correspondido.

Por la mañana ella se ha ido y la casa vuelve a estar vacía. Bastante similar al sentimiento que inunda su interior.

—

Es unas semanas después cuando le ve, donde corre por las calles con las manos arrastrando las maletas y le resulta familiar la silueta de esa persona.  
No hay palabras, pero tampoco miradas correspondidas, a esa distancia parecería imposible que le mirase. Aún así, la nostalgia en el pecho crece, se transforma a un anhelo.

Mírame.

Pero él no lo hace, Everett parece demasiado perdido en la conversación que mantiene con alguien más. Hace unos meses, Stephen habría corrido, dejaría caer las maletas y le miraría a los ojos, diría lo siento otra vez. 

Él da la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y se pierde entre la multitud de neoyorquinos, corriendo de un lado a otro con maletas en las manos. Él solo es uno más entre el montón. 

Abre la puerta sin prestar atención, después se deshace del café y vuelve a la rutina.

—

Es cuando Tony le besa, que se cuestiona si algún día dejará de amarle. Su boca sabe a licor, y puede sentir la sonrisa que tiene a través de sus labios. Es apenas su segunda cita y ya siente que quiere pasar el resto de sus días junto al magnate.

Pero no puede evitar cuestionarse si es posible dejar de amar a las personas, completamente al menos.

Probablemente no lo hará, y cuando le vea, el sentimiento de nostalgia volverá, pero no correrá hacia él. Por qué no le ha dejado de amar, pero eso no significa que no pueda amar a alguien más.

Lo sabe por lo cálidas que son las manos de Tony sobre las suyas, por la forma en la que encajan tan perfectamente una sobre otra, por cómo sus ojos miel le roban el alma. 

Al final toma sus manos, y se siente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
